


Tales of Revolution

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Each revolutionary has their own tale. Here are those tales.





	1. Love

"Promise me....." Mariko gave him a pleading look "That you wouldn't hold a grudge."

He stared at her, at her body which was lying on the bed in dying throes. His gaze fell at the bundle in his arms. A beautiful baby boy. He was Mariko's last gift to him, and he would grow up without a mother thanks to those cursed Celestial Dragons.

Celestial Dragons....

Dragons.

They needed to be brought down a notch.

Mariko drew her last breath, and she died on that bed.

He would start the Revolutionary Army and give the Celestial Dragons what they deserve by toppling the very system that kept them in power. He would take everything from them, just like they took everything from him.

And what better way to add fuel to the fire than by mocking their titles. From now on, his name would be Dragon, he decided.

He left Mariko there. This was where she lived, and it would be her final resting place. He left their baby with his father. Someday he would create the world where his and Mariko's child would be free, and avenge Mariko in the process.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then that I realized....that they only care about their prestige.....their status, and not their own child.

He had never been happy with his previous life. There was something, some sort of happy memory amongst the murky depths of all the things he hated, but he couldn't tell what those things were. He couldn't recall what he loved nor what he hated about his previous life.

All he knew was that this man, Dragon, had saved him from certain death. He had to have a purpose, otherwise fate wouldn't have let him be saved. He didn't know what this purpose was, however.

"Do you remember your own name?" Dragon asked him gently

"I'm.....My name is.....Sabo....." he managed to say

"Well, pleased to meet you, Sabo." Dragon gave him a large grin 

Sabo felt himself relax. Dragon excused himself and left. 

He heard voices talking outside

"Aren't you gonna jog his memory?" a curious voice asked

"No. He needs to remember on his own terms." Dragon said firmly 

Sabo remembered this conversation.

On their next meeting, he breached the topic.

"You saved me." Sabo began "But that wasn't just mere coincidence, was it?

"I suppose I owe you the truth, and the truth is that it wasn't." Dragon sighed "My son talked a lot about you. He thought you were the best big brother the world had to offer. I couldn't let someone like you die. So I saved you. Part of the reason I'm doing this is for him. Imagine how overjoyed he would be when he learns that his father and brother created the world where he'd be free."

Sabo gave him a small smile.


	3. Because you were nice to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my eyes, he was the greatest man who ever lived. I'm doing it all to keep his memory alive.

"Why do you want to join the Revolutionary Army?" Dragon asked a young girl in front of him, though he already had an inkling.

In lieu of response, the girl turned her back, and Dragon found himself looking at it. Adorning her back was a large tattoo that served as a symbol of the Sun Pirates, a group of pirates who were all fishmen. Dragon had heard of their exploits, and how their captain freed all the slaves in Holy City.

"Mr. Fisher Tiger was a nice person." she said "I am doing it all to keep his memory alive. He wanted equality among the races, and this group is the fastest way to achieving that ideal."

"Welcome to Revolutionary Army." Dragon grinned "Sabo!"

A young man stepped into the room.

"You called me, Boss?" Sabo grinned

"This is our newest member, Koala. Show her around." Dragon ordered

While leaving, Sabo tripped and fell, his hand grabbing Koala's butt.

He was immediately given a helping of Fishman Karate.

Dragon chuckled.

Fisher Tiger's legacy would live indeed.


End file.
